


Face Down, Ass Up

by eridiated



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridiated/pseuds/eridiated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, of course I got it. It's what you paid me for," his bare shoulders relaxed, giving the indication that the worst of the slag had been gotten rid of.</p><p>"Paid you for..?" Jack looked down at his feet. His floor. "Correction. I will be paying you <i>and</i> the janitor now." His eyes directed themselves to Axton's neck, then a bit lower while an eyebrow raised. "You've got to be kidding me," Axton's chest puffed up, his head turning to the side while his lower lip buried itself into the top indignantly.</p><p>"Well, look at <i>that</i> baggage.." Axton felt his dogtags release their weight from his neck. Jack's fingers holding the ring on his necklace at a scrupulous angle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face Down, Ass Up

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is a bit like riding a bike, right? This began as a request fill on LiveJournal. Hiatus just might have to be over. This was just too much fun to write.

_God, what a shithole._

Jack stood there in his office looking down at Pandora. Heterochromic stare boring holes into its surface. Despite the pliant mask on his face, it did little to hide the disgust he had for the population that lived on the barren planet below. The abrupt but familiar mechanical sound of his office door caused his scowling posture to right itself.

He didn't turn around, he just shot a look beyond his right shoulder. His peripheral struggled, but he caught the drab green shadow within a few seconds as the soldier approached to know just exactly who it was. And purple? 

_Well, purple is new._

"So'd you get it?" Jack asked, moving his gaze back to the planet below, shoulders beginning to relax at the knowledge of whom exactly he shared his office with presently.

"Yeah. I got it." There was a quiet moment, and the sound of something liquid and heavy hitting the marble floor of his office. " _ **Hello.**_ " Axton wasn't leaving any mystery as to the state of his current mood. Aggravated and slinging slag off of his arms and pants.

"Oh, don't tell me you're heart broken because I didn't send the welcoming committee, kiddo," Jack's smile was audible. He turned to face the commando, finally getting an eyeful of the slagheap standing in his office.

"Whoa. I mean. Lookit-- look at you. Wow." Jack's hands found his hips and let out a noxious chortle of amusement. "Just.. what. What happened to you?" A hand found his stomach as another laugh escaped. "Nononono, wait. Lemme guess." Axton's lips tightened. The breadth of his mouth was pulled so tight that there was no mistake that he was having a hard time choking down Jack's condescension.

"I don't think there's much guessing involved," Axton was starting to unfasten the neck microphone while giving a particularly venomous glare over to his employer.

"Alright, alright. I'll let you wallow in your own filth and we'll call it even," the older man began making his way from behind his desk towards the Dahl fatigued soldier to investigate further. Axton was busy taking his overcoat off. The slag seemed to already be eating through the thick canvas, weakening every fiber and thread in his camo.

"Yeesh, you look like you took a swim in the stuff. Preee-tty sure that wasn't on the job board. But what do I know, I don't speak bandit." Jack's eyes fell on the commando's shield. The constant whirr of the shield trying to fight the continuous harassment of the slag echoed within the confines of the room.

"I could really use less of your shit right now," Axton's hand held what looked like a health syringe filled with a deep purple glow, which quickly found its way into Jack's chest.

"Oh good, so you _did_ get it," he grabbed the vial carefully, looking through it. It responded by shimmering right into the face of the Hyperion CEO, cycling through countless shades of violet. Axton was getting down to his undershirt when Jack's gaze met his. He had been too preoccupied with trying to get the worst of the slag off of himself to listen too closely to the smarm oozing from the mouth of other man in the room.

"Yeah, of course I got it. It's what you paid me for," his bare shoulders relaxed, giving the indication that the worst of the slag had been gotten rid of.

"Paid you for..?" Jack looked down at his feet. His floor. "Correction. I will be paying you _and_ the janitor now." His eyes directed themselves to Axton's neck, then a bit lower while an eyebrow raised.

"You've got to be kidding me," Axton's chest puffed up, his head turning to the side while his lower lip buried itself into the top indignantly.

"Well, look at _that_ baggage.." Axton felt his dogtags release their weight from his neck. Jack's fingers holding the ring on his necklace at a scrupulous angle.

"Alright. Y'know what. That's enough, asshole," Axton's hand batted Jack's away without any thought towards repercussions.

Jack's hand recoiled quickly. Reacting as if he had brushed the heat of a stove when Axton's hand hit his. The seer was almost instantaneous. Jack turned his hand over, giving it a reflexive grimace. Axton looked strong, but this wasn't the simple pain of a slap. Remnants of slag stuck to his skin like a thick glue.

"Jesus, you're disgusting," he growled as he wiped the back of his hand on Axton's tank top, which was seemingly cleaner than the rest of his remaining ensemble. The motion was enough to illicit a stern glare from the commando. A quick swipe of his hand and he had Jack by the wrist.

"You've got a lot of nerve, kid." Jack's mismatched eyes met the commando's through an angry veil of lashes.

"And you've been nothing but a dickhead since I got here," Axton snarled, gripping tighter despite the tugs and protesting from the thinner man opposite him.

"I don't know what got into your head, kitten, but you're a few short moments from getting a new kind of ring around your neck," Jack pulled harder away from the commando, but was met with the same resistance. Axton's hand stung against his skin, glistening with the remnants of his mission.

"I don't think that's happening anytime soon, hero," he replied, giving Jack a particularly clever looking smirk. He closed some distance between the two of them, pulling Jack towards him with a yank.

The rubber tread of Jack's shoes made a squeak that accompanied a weak grunt. Where Axton's skin made contact with Jack's, a cold tingle began to take hold, the sensation starting it's spread down towards his fingertips.

"Just what do you think you're doing, idiot?" he barked, the closed distance between them transferring even more of the purple solution onto Jack. "You're really starting to piss me off." The malice in his voice slightly less obvious than he intended it to be.

"Don't tell me big, bad Handsome Jack forgot how slag works," Axton crooned, pleased with himself. He reached for the carefully contained slag in Jack's opposite hand, and intending to pry it from his grip.

_You mother fucker._

Between keeping a constant pull on Axton's herculean grip and his depleting physical state, Jack hadn't been able to react with the finesse he was normally used to. His opposite hand fell away from Axton's reach, his feet starting to lead away from the other man in a struggle to keep his new prize.

"Of course," his eyebrows furrowed, the bottom corner of his lip finding its way into the grip of his perfectly aligned teeth, "... I do." Axton was beginning to walk with him, carefully matching the recoiling of the Hyperion overlord's steps. Jack was aware of what the commando was trying to attempt.

"No, no, no. This isn't yours to take, sweet cheeks," Axton finally released his grip from Jack's wrist. The brief moment that Jack felt his small victory, his back was up against the wall.

"No, but I'll at least take something else for my trouble," Axton's hands kissed the wall, one by Jack's waist, and the other planted by the side of his head. The abrupt contact with the wall made a few grey and brown locks to fall onto his taught forehead. The cage of arms around him cemented him there, back against the wall, within distance of attacking, but with no strength to do so.

"Lately, I haven't found myself in the mood to repeat myself," Jack's eyebrows furrowed, looking at the muscled soldier with irritation in his eyes. Axton leaned in, hand steadying it's weight against the hipbone of the pinned CEO.

_Oh, okay now. **What?**_

Callused fingers found their way onto skin too easily. Axton's mammoth frame starting to inch even closer, breath dancing across gently tanned skin.

".. What are you doing," Jack couldn't conjure the energy to craft his words to sound anything remotely like a question.

"Well, I figure you like hearing yourself talk so much. How about you tell me?" Tongue danced carefully across skin for a moment, leading into kisses. Sucking and nibbling.

Jack's tongue suddenly felt too big for his mouth, pressing hard against the roof of his mouth. Whatever room was left was filled with the escape of lascivious sounds, ones that escaped too easily without permission.

"I can't say I'm surprised, really," Jacks adam's apple bobbed with a hard swallow, Axton's tongue and teeth playing closely nearby. "That you would have a hard on for me. I mean, really. Who doesn't?" Lips curled into a grin and his face relaxed out of it's lingering grimace from their previous tug of war.

"Lots of people d--annh," his head snapped back with a tug on his perfectly coiffed hair.

Jack felt Axton's hand snake around, strong fingers claiming a grip on his ass, pulling the smaller man closer. The vial in his fingers started slipping, the pressure registered in his fingertips, but not the feeling of the smooth glass. It was just too difficult to focus on everything right now. The sting of the slag, the buzz of his skin under the lips of the soldier trapping him, the heat starting to build in the pit of his stomach, the need to find someway to ruin this for the other man. Jack wasn't going to let the other take advantage of him without a fight at least.

"Don't stop now, you're actually making me believe you like this kinda thing, Jack," Axton's smile was unabashedly audible in his gruff voice. The hand from Jack's hip was starting to work on buttons and clasps on his vest and undershirt.

"Oh fuck off, cupcake. You came onto me," he snarled, his tongue wetting his lips as the bottom was grasped gently between his teeth. Axton's thumb brushed his nipple, hiking Jack's yellow shirt up higher. Forefinger closed against his thumb, giving a playful tug.

"Fff.." He couldn't resist his own body's responses, every touch was delectable in his weakened state. Jack's eyes closed and his head lurched downward, eyebrows starting to knit together, helpless between the strength of the commando and the wall to his back. The heat in his groin was becoming almost intolerable as the space in his pants began to become just a little too small to be comfortable anymore.

"You've had to have done this before, pumpkin," Jack's stomach tightened when Axton's hand left his hair. Starting to get lost in the soldier's foreplay, it made it hard to anticipate his next move.  
Strong fingers met the material of his jeans, palm flattening against the hard underside of Jack's cock. A strangled moan was the only response he could manage, the vial hit the floor with a crash. Both of his hands rested against the pectorals of the man with the hand on his crotch.

"Maybe I have," Axton whispered into Jack's ear, another quiet sound escaping his prey as he rubbed his palm up and down the length of his erection. "Maybe you broke your new trophy." Axton's hands were working on Jack's belt, then a button, then pulling down the zipper of his pants painfully slow. All the while, Jack could only make a quick glance to the mess on the floor then back to Axton, then down towards at the hands working at his waist.

"God damn it," Jack cursed, his skin flushed against the perfect flat tone of his mask. "Maybe I'm just another bandit who only knows how to do only two things well," Axton's fingers slid into the band of his underwear, letting his girth free into the cool air. "Fucking and fighting, Jack." The words alone made the hair on the back of Jack's neck stand on end.

"Wow, that's.. that's real.." he panted, chest rising and falling reflexively, ".. poetic, kid." The back of Jack's head pressed up against the wall as his eyes shut closed, trying to allow himself a moment to collect himself. Axton took advantage of the moment, palm and fingers pressing against the underside of Jack's cock.

Through gritted teeth Jack hissed, his fingers curling the cotton fabric on the commando's chest into his fists. His face was beginning to betray him, ablaze with hunger. Axton's fingers curled around him, strong grip pulling up on loose skin. Jack's dick wept for him, pre-cum spilling into the crook between Axton's thumb and index finger.

"Ohgodcan.. Can you just do something more than just that," Jack groaned, his hips lurching forward into Axton's grasp. Axton read the look on Jack's face, his own shit eating grin plastered upon his mouth without a single hint at remorse. He looked down, moving his thumb around Jack's slickened head. The sound it ripped from Jack's throat made his own erection throb. He knew Jack's voice could be enticing even when he was mocking the commando across the ECHOnet, but this.. this was obscene. Axton needed to hear more.

Lazily he stroked Jack's feverish cock. Dragging skin up and down, Jack's head red and angry from the attention. Jack's right hand released it's grip from Axton's shirt and planted itself against the corner of his forehead, his own fingers diving into pepper and chocolate strands. 

_Keep your shit together._

Axton couldn't help but notice the redness of Jack's lower lip, puffy and red from the abuse of Jack's teeth. If it was an effort to keep the other quiet, it wasn't working very well. In some sort of spiteful move, Axton's rhythm changed. Working just below the head of Jack's cock, little tugs on his flesh.

"Ahnng, Jesus.. Fuck!" Jack whined. Axton swore Jack grew taller by an inch, and he grew harder by, well -- a lot. Looking down his thoughts were confirmed. Jack was almost on his toes, his body reacting to all of Axton's attention. "Are you that close already?" Axton was clear in his relentless teasing.

The bulge in Jack's throat bobbed beneath the taught skin. His mismatched glare snuck out behind the slits of his eyelids, words starting to collect in his throat. Axton's pace slowed enough to allow Jack a moment to let those words loose.

"Trust me me when I say that," Jack was getting worked from head to root now. The change in Axton's technique held him within close distance of fruition, just enough to dangle it in front of him cruelly. "... this wasn't onnnmm," a hard, deliberate swallow of saliva on Jack's behalf interrupted the salacious sound that was pushing its way out of him. ".. on my schedule for today."

"I think you can pen me in for just a _little_ longer," the soldier made no effort to hide any hint of innuendo in his voice. Jack's stomach tightened and the intention that Axton had in his last retort took a moment to register in his compromised mind. "No, no, no.. No." Despite his protestation, there was a slight grin playing upon his mouth. He looked as if he were trying to strike some sort of reason with the other larger, much stronger man pinning him so effortlessly against the wall.

Axton had made quick work of his own shirt, slinging it over his shoulder. Thick hands, hands that held rifles and rocket launchers, made quick work of turning the other man around to face the wall he was captive against. There was a sound of protest and the squeak of sneakers again. Jack almost tripped over himself. He tried to catch himself with his own hands against the cold surface in front of him.

"I wasn't sure I was going to kill you before," Jack growled, helpless as his arm was wrenched away from the wall, twisting against his will. The commando grabbed Jack's other arm, muscles working as the other struggled against him. Once, twice his cotton tank top wrapped around the thin wrists of the helpless CEO. "... I'm going to." Jack's head smacked against the wall, the clasp of his mask making a metallic snap from the contact.

"Shame I had to go and change your mind, huh." There was a little strain in the soldier's voice as he labored over his handiwork. "I'm a little surprised you weren't sure at first," Axton admitted, treacherous smile still glowing shamelessly. With a few more tugs, he had Jack's hands fastened securely against his back. "Seems like killing me is all you ever want to do, Jack." Axton leaned into him hard, hips pressing against Jack's backside.

"What.. is that," Jack asked flatly, feeling the insistence of Axton's hardness against him. Axton's breath scraped along Jack's neck, hands resting on his hips as an anchor to push into. "It's for you," Axton hissed, teeth finding Jack's earlobe. Jack reflexively jerked his head away. Irritated at Axton's quip, irritated at the pain in his shoulders and wrists, his stubborn erection that was sandwiched between his stomach and wall.

"Oh, cranky now, are we?" He jabbed, stepping away and pulling on the makeshift restraints. Jack's center of balance tried to right itself by following the manipulations of the commando. He eventually stumbled around to face the carefully styled seating area in his office.

"People don't bend that way, piss for brains," Jack barked, trying to yank away from the grip around him. Axton continued pushing him towards the side of one of the plush couches, stopping as soon as his knees made contact with the soft material.  
"No, but you just might when this is over with, princess," he cooed, fingers sliding in under this fabric of Jack's underwear. Fingers tracing the "v" all the way down into the coarse hair around the base of Jack's lingering hardness.

His hips pulled away from the contact, his ass nestling perfectly against the groin behind him. Axton was playing him better than the stupid violin he used to taunt him with over the ECHOnet. Axton removed a hand from his advances to start working on his belt, thickness pressing uncomfortably against the zipper of his fly.

"Y'know, I think I'll start by killing a few of your friends in front of you first," Jack mused sweetly, darkly. His eyes were focused on the couch he was nestled up against, knees still kissing the hard side of the armrest. Axton pulled on Jack's jeans and shimmied them down just far enough to reveal the roundness of his ass. He couldn't help but give it a squeeze as he pulled his own arousal from the confines of his boxer briefs.

"Then, I might have to return the favor," he griped, his eyes finding the edge of his peripheral. He was giving his best effort to give him as smug of a look possible despite the fact commando was staring at his bare ass.

_I know it's nice, it's **mine** after all._

Axton was the one biting his lip now, Jack catching a glimpse of want on his brow. His cock twitched abruptly. Well now, that was certainly a good look for the insurgent. Axton's lips pursed around his middle finger. What an awful idea. His finger tasted of the remnants of his most recent assignment. Axton steadied a hand on Jack's hip, the other hand venturing down to his entry. Fingertip teasing at his puckered flesh, applying gentle pressure to the opening.

Jack's head ducked and lurched forward, his eyebrows interlacing and his eyes squeezing shut. "This may hurt a little," Axton warned. It only made Jack angrier. "Like I don't know that," words slurred through gritted teeth. His finger penetrated the tight resistance. Soon he was knuckle deep in the other man. "Suit yourself," he taunted, a little crook in his finger, rubbing Jack from the inside.

"Or maybe I'll.." Jack's words started to drift away from him. Axton was beginning to kindle a fire inside of Jack and it was beginning to flare. He added another finger. Jack's shoulders trembled. A slew of swears escaped Jack's restraint. "Fucking shit. You.." he couldn't finish his thoughts, his intention trailed off into a loud and silky hum.

"Looks like I'm doing something right, here," Axton purred, finger fucking Jack with a slow rhythm. "But, you were saying?"

_What are you even doing? He's going to come from how hard your stroking his ego, dumdum._

Jack was silent for a moment, trying to stoke his own sense of pride to be greater than the overwhelming sense of desire he felt. During the short moment where Jack had collected a few well worded thoughts, he heard Axton groan. Rubbing his own swollen cock with saliva, he rid Jack of his fingers and pressed himself against him.

"Jesus Christ, how is everything so big on you?" Jack winced, feeling a new urgency against him. "I guess I'll take that as a compliment," Axton drawled against the crook of Jack's neck, pressing his hips forward into him.

Jack groaned. The head of Axton's thickness pressed into him, parting him with insistence. "Aah, god. Okay, maybe not your brain," he hissed, the ache inside of him wrought with confusion. Unable to tell what felt better, the prickle of pain or the lurking pleasure. Axton starting easing himself further in, his skin on his chest building a flush and the tightness around him made him groan like a virgin.

"Now that's the sound of a man.. Mmnnnh, who hasn't done this before," Jack cooed with a dash of ego. Jack was hell bent on at least staying in control, or at least not trying to let the other man get the best of him. A little roll of Axton's hips, a couple of pulses, each one going a little bit deeper than the last. Jack was reeling. He was stifling the sound bubbling up from his throat by screwing his mouth shut. Perfect jaw clenched. A bevy of sound instead coming out through his nose, echoing and bouncing off the walls of the large office.

Axton was buried deep inside of him, hips flush to ass. "... and what was that sound?" Axton pried, pushing on Jack's shoulders just hard enough to get him to hinge at the waist. Jack winced when his face came within close range of the couch cushion. "Probably a punctured lung," he quipped, having the hardest time trying to sound unhappy. He felt a hot pressure against something inside of him that he couldn't quite diagnose, but it made his dick ache with a new kind of fever.  
Axton pulled out almost completely, and pushed himself all the way back into the bent form in front of him. Another long drag of his hips and Jack cried out again. The sound of something wet hitting the leather couch cushion.

Jack was almost seeing stars, his cock dripping and weeping from the pressure against his prostate. "Did you.. already?" Axton asked, his thrusts slow and deliberate. "Nnno.. No, I.." Jack stuttered, trying to hush himself. "You're.. You're making me ruin my couch," he said as he looked down, attempting to get a good look at the damage. When Axton thrust in again, his cock pressed against that stupefying area inside of him, whatever Jack had in reserve spilled out of him.

"Shit.. Commando. I swear, you're a dead man." Jack whined, a gasp and groan following his threat. He couldn't admit to himself that this might have been the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Seeing his own cock twitch and trickle as the soldier behind him picked up his pace.

The side of Jack's face was flush against the couch cushion now. He could only feel just a little bit of his own weight still left on the tips of his toes. "Christ, you... fuck like a champ," Jack let fly, pretty sure that his ears were starting to ring, or buzz. He couldn't tell anymore, his own voice drowning out any quiet periods he might have had to assess the sensation.

"Trust me, you've already let me know that, sweetheart," Axton panted, his eyebrows furrowed and sweat starting to collect on his forehead. "Then..." Jack tried to look back by shifting his weight to one shoulder, his hair a total mess. Axton watched Jack twist uncomfortably and dulled his pace. ".. this isn't really necessary." Jack wiggled his fingers behind his back. "Oh, it isn't?" Axton snapped his hips up against Jack, in another attempt for more of those loud, heady groans he was so good at producing.

Oh, Jack couldn't help but comply, "Ax-xton, aah!" He choked, actually sounding quite strangled by the abrupt thump of the commando's cock to his insides. Axton's head swam. The sound of his name on Jack's lips brought an ache to his balls. He exhaled hard, trying to back himself away from the edge of release. "Here, hold on," Axton sighed, sliding himself free of the tight warmth. Grabbing his boot knife, he made quick work to slide it under the fabric knot and cut Jack's hands free. Jack unfurled his arms and tried to press himself up against the couch, but Axton was already pulling down more of Jack's clothing. It made his efforts clumsy as the hulking male tugged on him.

On his back at the other end of the couch, Jack was unclothed from the waist down. Axton wasn't keen on wasting time. Sitting in between two toned, spread legs, Axton was reslicking himself in his hand. Within the confines of a calmer moment, Jack caught his first glimpse of Axton's endowment. An uneasiness arose in his throat. He tried to assure himself that he'd be fine. Maybe in a few days. Axton was thicker than anything he'd ever seen and even bigger than his own equipment which, wasn't beneath average.

"Do you ever get light headed," Jack asked, a slight look of concern on his face, "..at all, just out of the blue, or...?" He was trying to calm his own nerves and fill the void in the quiet office.

Axton didn't bother with a response, but just quietly smirked. His hand rested on the arm rest that Jack's head was leaned up against and he steadied himself as he lined up to enter Jack again. His own thin fingers grasped the thick wrist by his head, trying to brace himself. There was a familiar fullness starting to nip at his insides again. Jack hissed, trying to blink the errant hair out of his eyes as he tried to relax. The knowledge of what was entering him made it more difficult this time.

Axton's arms flexed with strength as he pulled himself into Jack. His other hand gripping a delicately lean hip, guiding the man beneath him. Panting and wincing. Jack was mewling beneath him as the commando began rocking against him. It was more carnal like this, but slow in his tempo. Axton was watching Jack's face twist into a few fleeting expressions. One he was sure of was discomfort, slowly followed by relief and then something resembling hints of euphoria. Sweat was beginning to bead at the surface of Jack's forehead, catching the light enough to glisten. Through parted lips and perfect teeth, he was moaning again. Drunk on violation and Axton's thickness.

"I guess you actually might be... kind of handsome," Axton whispered, his inflection mildly obscene. He removed his hand from the head rest and brushed the hair away from Jack's face, correcting it enough to vaguely rest in its usual fashion. "I know, mnf, ahh.." Jack was not only getting stroked from the inside out, but the commando was kind enough to stroke his ego, too. Jack had a Cheshire grin mixed into his features as he looked up into the eyes of the soldier rutting into him.

Axton swallowed laboriously, Jack's stare caused the heat in his stomach to flare again. It was indecent, hungry. Jack's features were twisted in such a way that Axton was sure that he was the one who was fucking him and not the other way around. Axton hoisted Jack's hips up a little higher, seating himself even deeper inside him. It didn't allow him to pull out as far, but he knew that kind of thing wouldn't allow him to last much longer anyways.

With a new closeness, Axton's face was in an uncomfortable proximity to Jack's. He could smell the sweat collecting on the skin of the man beneath him. A few thin digits pressed against his lips, a middle and forefinger. "You don't need to kiss me, pumpkin," Jack licked his lips, with Axton pulling his hand away. "I'm not exactly your boyfriend," he jabbed, feeling his erection rub against Axton's stomach and his own. The commando hulked over him, resting the once protesting hand on his bare shoulder.

"No," Axton grunted, his hips scooping up into a thrust. "But I can fuck you like it," he jeered victoriously. He made sure that he wasn't delivering simple thrusts anymore. No more mechanical 'in-and-outs.' Axton arced his hips against Jack, wiggling into the powerless man beneath him. "Fuck!" Jack cried, a haze around his vision developing. Axton's cock was mercilessly toiling away at that delicious spot inside him. Precum was dribbling out of him again with a thick thread connecting his head to his stomach. Axton's hand found him again, and he kissed him anyways.

Little twists and tugs, rubbing and grinding against him. With his mouth crushed up against the other's, Jack couldn't muster up a complaint. He could only sound out approval at the attention to his cock. Loudly. Tongues finding each other, teeth clacking together as one of Axton's thrusts brought them even closer together. Axton could taste the stale coffee within the confines of Jack's mouth. Jack wasn't entirely sure what he was tasting, but it was different. He was pretty sure he didn't care for it much.

Deep at the base of Jack's cock he could feel the boil of pressure that was his release. Axton was still working him skillfully in his hand, timing his thrusts with the stroke he gave his throbbing cock. Jack's fingers drummed on Axton's collar bone, trying to push the other man far enough away from his mouth so he could speak. There was growing urgency in the sounds humming in his throat, which hit Axton's ears in a way that triggered his own voice to betray him. It was enough to get him to pull away at the very least.

"Axton, you're.." Jack's mouth gaped, a low exhale following as his head tipped back and exposed his throat. ".. you're going to mmn.. make me--" Jack was working against his hand as Axton fell out of time, but his hips rolled and continued to work with Axton's. "Mmn, yeah. I know.. Me too," Axton husked out, his face buried into Jack's neck. Biting and moaning into musk laden skin.

Jack came first, neatly cut fingernails digging into the shoulder blades of the man driving into him. "Sonnuva-- Axton!" He groaned loudly, Axton still rubbing him as thick ropes of cum spilled out in between them. Jack held onto Axton he pulsed depravely in his hand, every muscle contracting beneath his waist. "Ahhggnn, fuck!" Axton growled into Jack's neck. Emptying himself inside of the CEO trembling around him. He kept thrusting until his body had nothing left to leave inside Jack.

Jack's chest was still heaving as Axton vacated him and the couch quickly thereafter. Thin fingers ran through his hair again as he leaned up on an elbow, swinging his legs around to the floor.

"So, just how long do I have?" Axton grinned, tucking himself back into this trousers. Jack's green eye opened, letting out a slow but relaxed sigh, "... as long as it takes for you to grab your shit and go." His other eye opened, blue as equally as ablaze as the green.

"You're kidding," Axton chuckled, fastening his belt and straightening himself up after the post coital haze began quickly away at the lingering danger.

"No, and you're going to make sure I don't regret it," he mused, removing his hand from his hair and giving it a quick glance. Looking back to Axton he was met with an unsure and slightly vacant stare. Jack stretched his arm out towards the door. Axton wasn't moving fast enough for Jack.

_Am I going to have to spell it out for you? Sheezus.._

"... _leave?_ " Jack snapped, venom in his tone. "... _**now**_?"

"Right, I.." Axton looked as if he had been scolded by a disappointed parent. He ducked his head down while he grabbed his pack and gun, boots carrying him quickly towards the exit of Jack's office. He wasn't absolutely sure why Jack hadn't attempted to kill him right away, but he had his suspicions...


End file.
